Extorting Gym Teacher
by Beyond-Birthday-Loves-Blood
Summary: Someone is going to fun with the Gym Teacher;


**Extorting Gym Teacher**

"Well Kirsten," Ms Stacey Stone pointed out to the frightened senior. "You have two choices. You can either do what I say and graduate this spring, or you can refuse and be expelled from school. You'd better make up your mind which way you want to go."

"Please, Miss Stone. I don't want to be expelled. I have to graduate this spring, if I'm going to get into a decent college."

"That's Ms Stone. And, if you want to graduate on time, you're going to have to do what I say, to come into my office and take off all your clothes and do everything else I tell you."

"But, I don't want to do that either."

"Kirsten, what you want doesn't matter. Don't you realize that? The only thing that matters now is what I want. If I show this video of you smoking in the locker room, you'll be expelled. The only way to keep me from doing that is to be my sex partner today and for the rest of the school year. The choice is yours, but you'd better hurry up, because I'm getting impatient."

She had heard the expression: "between a rock and a hard place" a few times, but Kirsten had never really thought much about what it meant. She did that day. At 18 years of age, she was a beautiful red-eyed red-headed, popular and an honor roll student, certainly one girl in her high school class who would be thought to have the world on a string. However, if she got expelled, all that would change for the much worse. She would have to take her senior year over at a different school starting next fall, and there would no longer be a possibility of getting into any of the many top quality universities that had expressed an interest in her and had informed her of available scholarships. She couldn't think of anything worse than being expelled, but she also realized it was a very real possibility.

The other choice almost had to be less bad, even though she was repulsed by it. She had happily surrendered her virginity two years ago, and had really enjoyed sex with a series of boyfriends, but was never promiscuous. Kirsten knew some of the other girls in school were lesbians, but had never even been curious about experimenting sexually with any of them. Now, unless she was willing to have her life ruined, she was going to have to be the sex toy of a forty year old woman who was almost certain to treat her worse than any of her fellow students would have. Knowing she really had no choice, she gave in, steeling herself not to cry.

"What do you want me to do, Ms. Stone?"

The gym teacher couldn't keep a smile of triumph off her face as she answered: "Get your sexy little ass into my office and you'll find out."

Stacey Stone had lusted after Kirsten all year, and she was finally going to have her way with the hot red-head. First, she was going to suck on those big, juicy tits, and then she was going to lick that hot pussy until the bitch climaxed. After that, there was a strapon in the lower desk drawer that was going to give that same pussy the best workout it had ever gotten. Stacey hadn't made up her mind whether or not she was going to make Kirsten eat her pussy that day or wait for another time. She did expect to fuck Kirsten's succulent ass with the strapon one day, but not that one. The lecherous gym teacher was really looking forward that afternoon to some hot action with a sexy partner, even is she was unwilling.

Kirsten was standing in the middle of the crowded office, ready to do what she had to, when Stacey entered and securely bolted the door. The main reason the office was crowded was the metal couch against the wall across from the small steel desk. It had, supposedly at least, been put there in case one of the girls in the gym class happened to feel faint but, of all the times it had been used, it had never been for that. Kirsten was not the first pretty girl who had been caught breaking the rules and forced to pay the price on the thin mattress, which was covered only by a single clean sheet. .

"Wh..wh..what do you want me to do, Ms. Stone?" She was still trying hard to avoid crying, and not entirely succeeding.

"Take off your clothes. Every single stitch, including your shoes and socks. And do it quickly; we haven't got all day. And quit crying; nobody's going to hurt you. You're in for a treat today, whether you appreciate it or not." In her own way, Stacey meant that. She expected the sexy teenager to cum at least twice from having her pussy eaten and from being fucked with the strapon. It wasn't that she cared about the student; it was just more fun when the other person climaxed during sex.

Trying hard not to give her tormenter the satisfaction of seeing her cry any more, Kirsten slowly unbuttoned her blouse, slipped out of it, and reached behind her back to unhook her bra. As Stacey watched, the red-head hotty pulled the constricting garment off and let her luscious breasts bounce free. Unable to resist, the lecherous gym teacher stepped up, cupped one of the lovely twins in either hand and bent down to lick the cute, pink nipples. They were soft and rubbery under her tongue, but she expected them to be fully erect before very many minutes had passed. She stepped back and waited for Kirsten to finish undressing. The tearful red-head sat on the couch and removed her shoes and sox, trying to take as long as she could, hoping something or somebody would happen to rescue her. It did her no good.

"C'mon, hurry up. We don't have all day!"

Biting her lip, Kirsten stood up and unbuttoned the flap on the hip of her designer blue jeans and pulled down the zipper. The pants were almost skin tight, and it took a considerable amount of wiggling and squirming to get them around her hips and ass. This caused her luscious breasts to jiggle and sway enticingly, and aroused Stacey's lust even more. When the jeans were piled on top of the other clothing she had removed, Kirsten stood beside the couch wearing nothing but her skimpy panties.

As she had said, Stacey didn't have all day, but she also wasn't in such a hurry as to pass up some special fun before getting to the main event. "Turn around," she told Kirsten. I want to be the one to take off your scanties."

Slowly, the red-head turned her back on the extortionist, who came up behind her and rested both hands on her hips. Elated at how soft and smooth the skin was, Stacey squeezed her fingers under the waistband of the panties and stroked her hands all over Kirsten's ass, even squeezing the tip of one little finger into the tight rosebud itself. When the terrified girl tried to move away, the gym teacher pursued her until she was standing against the edge of the bed, and continued fondling a place that no woman and very few men had ever even touched before. Stacey decided to use her strapon dildo on that smooth, sexy ass one day, but she wanted to eat and fuck her pussy first, and the other pleasure would have to wait until the next session. For one thing, she wanted Kirsten to enjoy their first time together as much as possible, and had no intention of inflicting the pain of anal deflowering on the pretty teenager that day.

With one movement, Stacey pulled the panties down around the curvaceous ass they had been covering and let them slide along Kirsten's legs to puddle on the floor. She ordered the student to lift her feet one at a time, and pulled the wispy garment clear and added it to the other clothing. Completely naked, the young red-head was helpless to prevent the indignities that she expected to momentarily be inflicted on her.

"Lie on your back," was the next order, and it was obeyed.

Stacey knelt on the floor and held one lovely breast in either hand. They were totally real, with no silicone, which she had thought would be the case with somebody so young. Grinning lewdly at Kirsten, she leaned forward and started licking the nearest nipple. The little nubbin was still soft and rubbery, and so was its twin when she switched her attentions to it. However, the teenager was sensuous enough that she began responding after a few minutes of the attentions. She had been licked there by some of her boy friends as foreplay, which she had enjoyed, and they couldn't tell whose tongue was caressing them. The cute pink nipples started becoming erect, causing Stacey to grin to herself.

For ten minutes, the lecherous gym teacher licked and sucked the breasts of the girl lying before her and, at the end of that time, both nipples were fully erect, as anticipated. Kirsten was squirming on the couch, as currents of pleasure, unexpected by her, rippled through her body from where the luscious globes were being pleasured by an obviously experienced mouth. Every one of her boy friends had fondled her tits, and some had even licked her there, but none of them had ever spent so much time on them or produced the sensations she was feeling then. Kirsten could actually hear herself cooing in pleasure, something she had never done before. With every second that passed, she felt her sexual arousal building, and she was surprised and ashamed that another woman could have such an erotic effect on her.

Stacey heard and saw the responses too, and grinned to herself. "You like that, don't you?" she asked the pretty red-head.

She had to admit to herself that she did, but Kirsten wouldn't give her tormenter the satisfaction of knowing it. "What do you care? You're going to do whatever you want to me whether I like it or not.

Kirsten was right, of course, but Stacey knew she was giving pleasure and felt satisfaction with everything that was happening. She felt equally gratified with the involuntary squirming and the sighs and cooing and the rigidity of the student's nipples, but she felt even better about the faint scent of fresh pussy juices that flirted with her nostrils. If Kirsten was starting to lubricate, it was time to switch attentions to her pussy, before the delectable nectar went to waste. Licking her cute pink nipples had been a lot of fun, but going down farther and licking her hot little crotch would be a lot more. Stacey's lips and mouth kissed and nuzzled Kirsten's sexily plump belly as she fondled her way to that destination.

"What are you doing now?"

"You'll find out."

Kirsten was pretty sure she knew, and she couldn't help anticipating it. None of her boyfriends had professed any interest in licking or eating her pussy, and Kirsten had always been too shy to ask them. However, she was extremely curious about it, because some of her girl friends had experienced being eaten out, and they had told her and others how wonderful it was. Since there was nothing she could do to prevent it, Kirsten was actually looking forward to finding out if they had spoken the truth, although she couldn't help being dismayed that another woman would be the first to do it.

Stacey's lips and tongue had reached the mons of her newest sex toy, and she was captivated by the soft red pubic hair, the creamy skin and, most of all, by the delectable and much stronger aroma of the fresh juices that were being produced. She had been kneeling on the floor and leaning over the sexy body that was available for her pleasure, but she sat back on her heels to bark further orders to Kirsten.

"Sit up and put your legs on my shoulders."

Kirsten obeyed with so much alacrity, she actually surprised herself. Abruptly, she realized that she really wanted this to happen. She wanted the forty year old gym teacher to eat her pussy. This was more than just being curious; she really, truly wanted it to happen, although she would have denied that fact if anybody had asked. As Kirsten watched, the older woman leaned forward, wrapped her arms around the legs in front of her shoulders, turned her mouth to one soft thigh and started licking.

The sensation was incredible, like nothing Kirsten had ever experienced. The gym teacher's wet tongue slowly caressed the very sensitive skin inside her thigh, sending ripples of pleasure through the red-head's body. She breathed in sharply, then wished she hadn't, because the noise made Ms. Stone seem to think she was doing something nice for her victim.

"I'm glad you like that, Kirsten. See, it isn't all that bad, is it?"

To herself, she had to concede it wasn't but, to the woman who was making her do things against her will, she would never admit it. "What do you care?" Kirsten retorted again. "I have to let you do what you want, whether I like it or not. Just get it over with."

Stacey had to admit the Red-head was right about her lack of choice, but she didn't care. The sexy student couldn't control her breathing, which was becoming slightly ragged, and she couldn't control her soft cooing, obviously in pleasure, nor could she control the way her thighs were twitching and moving against the lips and tongue that were stroking them so lovingly. After her mouth was through with the insides of Kirsten's thighs, licking up the few small drops of fresh juices that had spattered there, Stacey moved her face in closer and her tongue started stroking the crotch that awaited her.

The skin was softer there, and the aroma of Kirsten's pussy was even stronger and more enticing. Stacey took her time, relishing everything about what she was doing, until she raised her head to observe what effect her ministrations were having on the pretty red-head. It was quite gratifying to see Kirsten slumped against the wall beside the couch, her eyes closed and a look of obvious joy on her face. Stacey had eaten many pussies in her life, and all the girls and women had climaxed uninhibitedly, so this new teenager's reactions were not a surprise.

They were certainly a surprise to Kirsten. The pleasuring tongue that was lapping at some of her most private parts was like nothing else she had ever felt in her young life. Although she would never have voluntarily admitted it to Ms. Stone, there was pleasure throbbing through her body from everywhere the woman's mouth had been, and it was getting stronger by the second. Once in a while Kirsten was able to reach a weak climax with her boy friends. Most of the time, she didn't even do that, and was left unsatisfied, but she felt as if she was on her way to a thunderous orgasm from what was being done to her. She looked down, saw the piercing green eyes looking at her, and turned her face away in shame and confusion. Kirsten could still hardly believe that she was receiving so much pleasure from sex with another woman, especially one who was forcing her to do things she had never done before.

The apparent denial didn't bother Stacey, because the involuntary movements she was feeling and the sounds she was hearing meant more than any dismissive gesture Kirsten might make. The juices being produced, besides being delicious, also said far more than anything the sexy teenager might do to show disdain. After relishing all the freshest of the nectar, she moved her tongue to the very soft and smooth place between the origins of an inner and outer pussy lip and started caressing that very sensitive place.

The response was what Stacey expected. Kirsten's pussy started squirming under her face and the sighs and soft cooing started changing to moans. She continued licking between the lips until she reached the point where they were close together. There, she angled her head to be able to thrust her tongue between the labia and caress both of them at the same time. The inner lip was spongy and swollen through arousal, and gave incredible tactile sensations to the woman who had brought about that condition, even though Kirsten would have denied its presence. Stacey's tongue kept up its slow caressing until it reached the place where the two inner lips merged to form Kirsten's clit hood.

Once again, Stacey raised her head to check on the state of the unwilling, but very excited girl. Once more she was glad to see her attentions were having their desired effect. The pretty red's head was rolling from side to side against the wall; her eyes were closed, and her mouth was parted in a smile of bliss. It was obvious Kirsten was deriving tremendous pleasure from having her pussy eaten, just as Stacey was reveling in eating her. The juices just produced by her lovely ping hole were plentiful and delicious, and the lecherous gym teacher rewarded herself by feasting on them, before starting on the other pair of lips.

Kirsten was puzzled, to say the least. She had never been physically or romantically or sexually attracted to other girls and women, and usually enjoyed sex with her boy friends although, more often than not, she was left feeling unfulfilled. Yet, here she was, wantonly reveling in the sexual attentions of a woman, and one whom she ought to despise because of the way she was being forced to give in to her perverted desires. The young red-head had never been in such a state of arousal, not even when actually fucking. Her whole body was in motion from what was happening, and she could even feel her pussy involuntarily thrusting upward against the gym teacher's face. She had never reacted like that, not even when responding to the cock of a boy friend as it surged in and out.

The reactions of Kirsten were total normal to Stacey, and she relished their spontaneity. She was treating the second pair of inner and outer lips as she had treated the first, and the girl under her was moaning and whimpering in time with the lingual strokes, and seemed to be trying to wrap her dripping pussy around the teacher's face. Stacey licked slowly, until she came to the end of the second inner lip. Once again, she raised her head, and saw that Kirsten's whole body was thrashing about on the couch. She looked down and saw how the sexy young woman's clit, which resembled a lovely pink pearl, was so engorged that it had crowded its way out from under its protective hood. Stacey also noted that Kirsten's thighs had rotated outward, presenting her pussy fully to the woman who had brought about her arousal. It was time for her climax.

First, Stacey helped herself to all the fresh juices that had gushed out of the adorable wet hole that was their source. The second thing she did was to press the tip of her tongue against the small area between that hole and Kirsten's swollen clit. The pressure produced a soft cry of joy, and Stacey moved her mouth an inch higher and enveloped the pearl. Her lips formed a seal at its base, and she started sucking while her tongue caressed the engorged sides and top. Kirsten moaned and whimpered, more loudly and still in time to the actions of the mouth that would shortly be bringing her to the most glorious orgasm of her life.

For almost five minutes, Kirsten's movements became wilder, as wave after wave of fabulous pleasure swept over her body, radiating out from where another's woman's mouth was doing incredible things. Abruptly, she was inundated by something she had never felt before, something that felt like a tidal wave of ecstasy. Against her wishes, Kirsten cried out as she started cumming. She had no control over her muscles, and every movement she made resulted from a reflex she couldn't have known she even possessed. Her sturdy thighs clamped onto the sides of the head of the woman who had brought her to that point, and both hands buried themselves in the short, brown hair, She rammed her pussy against the face of the gym teacher, and continued bouncing up and down, while her legs swung from side to side.

Stacey loved the reactions of sexy women when they were cumming from what she had just done, and the young red-head that day was one of the hottest. She kept her arms wrapped around Kirsten's thighs and kept her mouth around her swollen clit and enjoyed the ride. Everything about it was memorable, from the glorious taste and aroma of the fresh juices, to the cries of delight that filled her ears, to the sensations of the soft thighs squeezing her cheeks and the way her mouth was filled by the engorged morsel. Being new at climaxing, at least to reaching a truly momentous one such as she was achieving then, Kirsten remained in the throes of cumming for some of the most marvelous minutes in the lives of either of the two women.

When she climaxed, all of Kirsten's muscles clenched; her back arched, and she jammed her pussy against the face that was a willing prisoner between her thighs. After her orgasm, she totally relaxed, sagging back against the wall, her legs draped over the gym teacher's shoulders. Stacey left them there, and feasted on all the fresh juices that had spattered all over the red-head's soft thighs, crotch, belly and all around her pussy. However, she left those that were inside the pink hole that had produced them. Stacey's strapon was waiting, and she wanted to use it, and the juices would be needed for lubrication. After licking off all the nectar she would allow herself, she backed away, lifted Kirsten's legs to help her lie on the couch, and went to the left bottom drawer of the desk for the toy.

As she watched Kirsten catch her breath and rest and recover her strength after her orgasm, Stacey sat in the chair by the desk and removed her sneakers and sweat socks. Next, she stood up, unbuckled her shorts and pushed them and her white cotton panties down to the floor so she could step out of them. Naked below the waist, she still wore a sweat shirt and a warm-up jacket, and she would leave those things on. Kirsten's fingernails had dug into Stacey's scalp while she was climaxing, and the gym teacher didn't want the same thing happening to her back and shoulders during the orgasm the red-head would reach from the fucking she would be getting from the strapon. However, Stacey did reach up under the jacket to unhook the bra she was wearing and pull it off.

She stood up again and removed the strapon from the desk drawer where she kept it wrapped in a plastic bag and concealed under some old books. There was a tube of KY Jelly there too, but that wouldn't be needed because her partner, although unwilling, was wet enough. Stacey leaned against the desk and put one foot between the straps of her toy and pulled that side up to her knee. Still leaning, she did the same with the straps on the other side and pulled the toy up until it was just below her pussy. After straightening out the straps and belts, one pink seven inch dildo was sticking up from the center strap. Its opposite number, which was the same length and had the same molded stars and pyramids, was aimed at the sexy young woman it would be fucking momentarily.

Stacey was so ready to fuck that her pussy was dripping juices onto the floor, so she rubbed the head of one dildo in her wetness and pushed it inside herself. A ripple of pleasure coursed through her body; it was nice, but she knew there was much more than that in store for her that day. She pushed it in a little more deeply, but would wait until the front dildo was inside Kirsten before plunging it the rest of the way into herself. Ready to start fucking, Stacey spit on her hands and rubbed saliva on the toy while approaching the girl who would continue to be her partner that day, whether she liked it or not.

The object of her intentions was still lying on her back and recovering from what she freely admitted to herself was the greatest orgasm of her somewhat limited experience, when she opened her eyes and saw the gym teacher approaching. Her eyes gaped at the sight of the big, pink cock protruding from the other woman's crotch. She had heard of dildos and knew that some girls and women used them to masturbate, and lesbians sometimes used them on each other, but she had never seen one before. In fact, she had never even seen a real cock. All her sexual coupling had been done in the back seats of cars or on sofas in dark rooms, and she and her boyfriends had always operated by touch rather than by sight.

"What are you going to do with that?" she asked, rather inanely, because there could be only one purpose for it.

"You know as well as I do what I'm going to do with it. I'm going to give you the best fucking of your life."

"But it's too big!"

"No it isn't. It might be bigger than you're used to, but you can take it. Look, Kirsten, I'm not going to do you any harm, but you'd better just lie back and take it. It's either that or get your cute red ass expelled from this school, and you know it."

She did know it, and Kirsten bit her lip in anxiety. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just spread your legs." When she did, Stacey got onto the couch and knelt between them. "Now, reach down and hold apart your sweet little pussy lips."

The frightened girl did as she was told, while looking at the huge thing that was about to be shoved inside her. When Kirsten reached down and separated the lips, she was surprised at how wet and slippery she was there. On those times when she did the same kind of thing for her horny boyfriends, she had always been almost dry, and she hoped the wetness would help it not hurt so much.

Stacey couldn't read the young red-head's mind but, if she could, she would have assured Kirsten that it would, and that was why those juices had been left a few minutes earlier. What she was able to do was lean forward, supporting her weight on one hand while she guided the big plastic cock with the other. When the tip made contact with the wetness, Stacey moved it around to spread the lubrication and, when all was ready, she held it directly between the index fingers on either side of her target.

"Are you ready?" Without waiting for an answer, Stacey thrust forward, squeezing the head of the dildo between the assisting fingers and into the dripping channel they were holding open.

Kirsten breathed in sharply from a burst of pain, but it was from the stretching of her pussy, and immediately evolved into pleasure. The head of the dildo was the biggest thing that had ever been pushed into her there, but she was wetter than she had ever been, and there was no friction at all. Another thrust drove in almost two inches of the plastic cock, and sent thrills of delight swirling through her body. Somehow, the toy seemed to be seeking out the most sensitive spots inside her pussy. Once again, she involuntarily expressed noises, but this time it was more of the happy, involuntary cooing that she had uttered before.

Stacey heard the soft sounds and smiled. Enough of the front dildo was inside the girl that she no longer had to guide it, so she let go and reached back between her legs. With one movement of her right hand, she pushed the other part of the toy all the way into herself, delighting in the way the cleverly designed pleasure bumps immediately began massaging the highly sensitive inside of her pussy. With a few wiggles of her hips, the dildo was seated perfectly and was radiating waves of joy through Stacey's body.

She turned her full attention back to Kirsten and placed the palm of her right hand on the couch beside the woman below her. She was supporting her weight on her hands and knees, with a minimum being placed on the student, who would be able to move freely and get the most pleasure from what they would be doing. Stacey thrust forward again, grinning over the look of bliss that passed over Kirsten's face as the dildo plunged more deeply into her pussy. Her own face, she knew, reflected that of the woman under her, because the dildo that was jerking around inside her pussy raked the lining with every movement and had already started building her to what she knew would be a very satisfying climax.

Once again, Kirsten could hardly believe what was happening to her. The huge thing protruding from the front of Ms. Stone was being driven deeper and deeper into her unwilling body but, instead of being painful, it felt better the farther into her it went. Although she was trying not to, she knew she was making happy noises with her voice, and her body was moving in response to the many stimuli that were all new to her. Every thrust forward felt as if it were splitting her open but, instead of being painful, it sent pleasure flooding through her body. She had never felt anything like it.

All the women, willing or not, who had shared this toy with the lecherous gym teacher had felt the same way, and Stacey knew it. The front dildo had been expertly designed to give immense carnal delight to a pussy, from the tapered head for easy penetration, to the molded pleasure bumps to the thick base with its clit spur. With a few more firm thrusts, its entire length was buried inside Kirsten, and Stacey slid her hands forward, until they curled under the girl's upper arms and she was supporting the weight of her body on her knees and elbows and forearms. She stayed in that position for almost a minute, letting the dildo in her pussy send joy radiating through her body, and knowing the other part of the toy was doing the same for Kirsten.

After the pause, she slowly drew back until she knew just the head was still inside her partner's pussy and plowed it back in, equally slowly. As she watched, Kirsten's face transformed itself to a mask of pleasure as the toy surged into her pussy, and she fucked back to meet it, until the two bodies came wetly together. On the next stroke, the pretty red-head grabbed Stacey's arms for additional leverage and wrapped her legs around the teacher's hips, and fucked back even stronger, while moaning happily.

Once again, Kirsten was totally perplexed as to what was happening to her. She should have been suffering pain from the big thing that was invading her private parts but, instead of that, she was feeling more pleasure than she had ever felt before. She should have hated Ms. Stone for making her do perverted things but she was actually feeling a strong affection for the older woman. Abruptly, she realized there was no point in hiding anything from the woman who was stretched out above her, or pretending that she wasn't having the time of her life. From her movements and her sounds and other hints that Kirsten didn't even know about, the gym teacher was certain to be aware of what was happening beneath her. She also realized that the best thing for her to do was to give herself completely over to the tremendous pleasure that she had been experiencing ever since the invasion began. In other words, she should just lie back and enjoy it.

But, she couldn't just lie back, although she was enjoying it more every second. As Ms. Stone moved above her and the dildo surged in and out of her pussy, Kirsten's movements became more and more erratic and strenuous. She rocked from side to side on her ass and thrust her body back to meet the incredibly pleasuring toy. The excited red-head student didn't know what was happening to her exactly, since the sensations were all new. She did know that she had to give up any pretense, to herself or anybody else, that the day's events were distressing to her in any way, because they were getting better with every thrust of the dildo into her wet pussy.

It was getting better for the woman who was moving back and forth above her too. The wilder Kirsten's moves were, the more they yanked around the dildo in Stacey's pussy, and the more the pleasure bumps massaged all her hot spots. Her own movements were getting more erratic too, and she knew her climax was imminent, and decided it was time to bring Kirsten to an orgasm, and to reach her own, simultaneously if possible.

Stacey moved up a bit higher on the younger woman's body and started driving the plastic cock into her harder and faster. With every stroke of the toy, both going in and coming out, the clever pattern of molded shapes raked across the base of Kirsten's clit, inundating her body with totally unprecedented delight. After the first stroke in the new position, she matched the faster pace, and fucked back just as hard to meet the thrusts of the older woman.

For some time, Kirsten had felt her pleasure mounting until it exploded for the second time that day. "Oh! OH!" she cried out joyfully, as another tidal wave of ecstasy swept over her, even stronger than the first one.

She released the gym teacher's arms and her hands clutched Stacey's shoulders. If they had been bare, Kirsten's fingernails would have gouged into them. The fucking didn't stop or even slow down, because the woman on top started cumming about the time she felt the teenager's legs wrapping themselves around her hips. The dildo inside her pussy seemed to get even wilder as its wearer's movements became more frenzied. Even though she could hardly manage to stay on top of her student, the gym teacher kept pounding into her with the strapon.

Kirsten may have climaxed first, but by no more than seconds. All the muscles in both women's bodies clenched, they warbled out their joy in a duet, and rammed their pussies together. After their orgasms, the two women lay in a happy pile, an end of the strapon buried deep in either of them. Stacey looked down at the smiling, happy face of the woman under her, and smiled too. Kirsten's eyes were blissfully closed, and her mouth was partially open in a smile of absolute ecstasy. She stayed like that for a few minutes, until she opened her eyes, looked around and realized what had just happened.

"If you're through with your perverted fun, can I clean myself up and get dressed and leave? I want to get back to doing normal things."

"Okay." Stacey knew the harsh words were belied by the ecstatic sounds the young red-head had just been uttering and by her gyrations on the couch. "We're through for now, but you'd better be ready for another session the day after tomorrow."

"What choice do I have? Whether I like it or not, I suppose I'll have to let you have your way with me again."

During the brief exchange, the gym teacher was slowly removing the dildo, wet with fragrant and delicious juices, from the student's pussy. She would lick it off, followed by carefully washing and sterilizing both parts so it would be ready for its next use. This would be on the following day with another female student who had been caught doing something she shouldn't have. That other naughty girl would complain as much as Kirsten was and had been doing, but would enjoy at least two orgasms from their session on the same couch.

Naked, and rather enjoying that wanton-feeling condition, Kirsten went to the small toilet connected to the gym teacher's office and wiped her pussy off with tissue, followed by using water and paper towels. Although she would complain about what she would be forced to do in two days, as she was then, she felt more sexually satisfied than she ever had, and was already looking forward to the next session on the couch and the great orgasms she expected to enjoy. Kirsten was thinking about something else too: The next guy who expected to put his cock into her pussy was going to have to put his tongue there first, or he could just forget about it.


End file.
